christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Please make general CKB comments on the main page of the Community Portal. Use this talk page only for comments specific to how the Welcome page should be operated. The discussions below are being held here temporarily until a proper archive can be merged with the Community Portal (CP). Content from mid-May on has been moved to the CP. --RockOfVictory 20:20, 7 August 2006 (UTC) Willy on Wheels Jesus loves you... and God (Jehovah)? Inkybutton 03:31, 26 March 2006 (UTC) *Willy On Wheels is approaching, i think. WHAT? No willy on Wheels! Seriously, if that guy shows up, i'd want the other vandal back from the stories i've heard of willy.... Homestarmy 04:43, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Who is Willy, and why is he on wheels? Archola 04:46, 27 March 2006 (UTC) See the Wikipedia article on Willy on Wheels, I think the user page is just User:Willy on Wheels, and there's a link to the indef ban about his escapades. but long story short, we do not want Mr. Wheels anywhere near this website. Ever. EVER!!!! Homestarmy 04:48, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :It's a "Protected deleted page," which is a really bad sign, but doesn't tell me anything. Archola 04:50, 27 March 2006 (UTC) ::But "Wikipedia:Long term abuse/Willy on Wheels" explains it all, and well, it's scary. Perhaps it's my fault for allowing sin into the CKB? Archola 04:51, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :::Sin or no sin, Willy on wheels is not a problem we want.... Homestarmy 04:56, 27 March 2006 (UTC) ::::It's not good at all. The guy has his own WP:Shortcut! I'll post on the admin board that we consider a block on sight policy. --Avery W. Krouse 16:14, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Promotion This Site Needs A Bigger Promotion Than Wikipedia! Any Ideas? Empty2005 09:06, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :There are not too many places bigger than Wikipedia. Amazon.com, perhaps? Archola 09:13, 27 March 2006 (UTC) ::I don't know if we want to be promoting this too much until we have a set-in-stone CPOV policy :/. Homestarmy 14:22, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :::I disagree, Homestarmy. The more input we get on what the CPOV policy should be, the better policy we'll be able to write. On the other hand, promotion needs to be targeted to Christians who are interested in doctrines and apologetics specifically, instead of to the world in general, as is the case with Wikipedia. I've been working on promoting my church's site as well. --BenMcLean 20:40, 7 August 2006 (UTC) Partners "Chrisitanity Knowledge Base is partners with AnglicanWiki and OrthodoxWiki." Are we partners, or are we merely sharing their content under the GFDL license? What about Theopedia? For that matter, what about Wikipedia? Archola 21:21, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :Sorry Empty2005, I had to remove the partners section because what Archola said was quite accurate. In some cases I was able to get ahold of them and get explicit permission but in general, we simply imported the information from them because they follow the GFDL or CC license. Technically we don't have any sort of formal partnership with them, so this section was erroneous. -- nsandwich 06:09, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Easter First of All, Happy Easter. Is there an Religion calendar some were, that has the dates for all important Christian days? Brian 19:46, 13 April 2006 (UTC) Number of articles For the number of articles, you guys should use .--24.109.206.88 01:31, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :Only it doesn't work right now. (see Wikia:c:rlds:User:BenMcLean) --BenMcLean 22:55, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Divine love? Jesus doesn’t appear to love me. If those passages referring to hell in the New Testament are not literally true perhaps he does. Jesus demands that I develop faith in a load of unproved and unprovable things. He’ll let me spend eternity in hell if I can’t believe all that. The overwhelming majority of mankind will end off in hell. Fortunately it’s very unlikely that Jesus exists and is god. Barbara Shack 10:57, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Barbara, I think most religious and non-religious people alike are mistaken about what hell is and who goes there. Would you be open to the idea that there could be a whole different way to interpret passages on the afterlife from what most Christians believe? --BenMcLean 14:24, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::I myself, being a Christian, am suspicious of the "eternal nature" of hell. My basic question is this: is it just to send someone to hell for eternity for a lifetime of sin (even if those sins are horrible, like murder and rape)? There is a lot of debate about it, but hell could actually be only a temporary punishment for sins, and then the unsaved "dies the second death" and exists no more (i.e., "eternal punishment" = not existing anymore for eternity). ::I simply could not live without Jesus. I don't know how atheists can stomach the belief that life is simply meaningless and pointless, and we're all going to die in the end. I couldn't manage life without the hope I have in the Lord. I urge you to study on this as hard as you can. Jesus DOES love you - after what He went through on the cross, you better believe it :) Everyone knows, in their heart of hearts, that God exists. Just don't fight that thought anymore. Open up to Him and let Jesus in your heart :) God bless, P.B. Pilhet / Talk 16:43, 31 July 2008 (UTC) I think it's a misnomer to say God "sends" people to eternal damnation. I believe that every person has, at one point or another in the existence of their soul, a time to choose their own fate. No one is "sent" anywhere, and nobody goes anywhere by accident. I don't look at "Hell" as being a place with devils in goofy red costumes holding pitchforks who run around stabbing them in people all the time like you see on saturday morning cartoons. If you were to put all the people who absolutely know what they are doing (most people don't) and have absolutely rejected God and deliberately chosen to live apart from God forever in the same space together, what would you get? Ultimately, the state of living that would inevitably result in that group of people based on how they interact in that space would be the definition of "Hell". C.S. Lewis's "The Great Divorce" is a good illustration of this. Furthermore, it is a mistake to assume that all states of hell are eternal. 1 Peter 3:19 says that Christ Himself goes and preaches to the souls in prison. Why would He preach to them if there was no hope for them? Ultimately, the popular conception of Hell makes no logical sense. --BenMcLean 18:01, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :That book by C.S. Lewis is terrific - definitely a good read for those interested in heaven and hell. -- P.B. Pilhet / Talk 18:19, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::"The Abolition of Man" also mentions/deals with the subject briefly. This business of hell being unjust is one of the primary objections to what I'd call "mainstream" Christianity, and based on what many "mainstream" Christians believe, I think it is a valid one. It is not, however, a valid objection to the fundamentals of Christianity as a whole. --BenMcLean 13:51, 1 August 2008 (UTC) This Day in History The 'This Day in History' section of the page doesn't seem to be working very well. It doesn't look to good and is never updated. I would like to propose that we either remove it or, if people are willing to update it, create a separate template for it (not a user page) in a proper box, laid out well. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 21:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Protection Does this page need to be protected at all? There I no real history of vandalism on this page and I would like to give newcomers a chance to edit the page - it will make newer users feel more welcome. If we get major vandalism then, by all means, protect it; however, at present, I do not think it is necessary. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 16:13, December 18, 2009 (UTC)